


bring me to the fire (throw me in the flames)

by ElasticElla



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: (not graphic), F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Agamemnon kisses her hand as if he’s planning to court her, as if he’d ever listen to a single word she should speak. With his lips comes the vision of her death, but Agamemnon is dead too.





	bring me to the fire (throw me in the flames)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



> title from phantogram's when i'm small

The first time she meets Agamemnon, Troy is burning as it did in her visions. Her brother is long dead, as are the lucky of those that were in the city. Her eyes shut and the horrific visions come back of what will- _has_ \- happened to her people. 

Agamemnon kisses her hand as if he’s planning to court her, as if he’d ever listen to a single word she should speak. With his lips comes the vision of her death, but Agamemnon is dead too. And standing in her fallen city, hearing the cries of her people, Cassandra thinks it a fair trade. That she can tell him his death is coming, know it will only hasten to make it happen, is all the sweeter. (When is a curse, not a curse? When it starts the pyre of your enemies.) 

.

Agamemnon kisses her lips, and she sees a queen run him through with his own sword. 

Agamemnon kisses her thigh, and she sees him die in a poisoned bath, drowning. 

Agamemnon is confused, doesn’t understand why his previously quiet concubine will not stop laughing. She must appear as mad as they say, for it is the first night he does not force himself upon her. (A tragedy it only works once.) 

The visions have never been wrong before, have never contradicted themselves. It is also the first time she has not spoken details of what is shown to her, has not tried to stop it. The idea makes her far too giddy, but may be true: if she were to speak it, the fates would be decided. 

It is a long journey to a foreign land, new deaths bringing her a cold comfort. For no matter how the visions change, the end is always imminent. Agamemnon will not survive the cruelties he inflicted upon others. 

Cassandra steals a knife from a drunken soldier, and the visions shift once more. 

Agamemnon is still dead; but she lives.

They are but a single day from Mycenae when she sees it: a future that allows for the impossible. 

And perhaps the fates are teasing her or bribing her, or perhaps she will be turned into a cat for how very much she is thinking of herself, but this future must be. 

She speaks to the King’s guards, for even though they disbelieve her, they still tie her wrists for foretelling treason. The sun sets, and Cassandra neither hears nor divines any new truth- but then a raven is flown to Mycenae. When it lands, Aegisthus will be killed. 

Only the most simplistic of barters will do for the fates- a soul for a soul. 

Cassandra will live.

.

They arrive on a sunny day, something Agamemnon takes as a fortuitous sign because he is a fool. How the gods love to lift a mortal up, and then crush them. His last bath shall be before the sun sets, a new monarchy before a first lament.

Clytemnestra is awaiting them, glorious in gold, a touch of blood upon her lips. Soon, Cassandra will taste that mouth, will taste love and happiness, knowledge that does not hurt, and feelings so vivid her visions must be in excess. 

They will kill him together, they will crown one another in his blood, they will take this country and make it their own. There will be one day of bloodshed, and then Clytemnestra’s children sent to marry those that would oppose them. Cassandra has learned how to speak in half-truths, to weaponize disbelief. 

Clytemnestra greets the King like a proper wife, asks after his travels and tells a servant to draw them a fresh bath. 

Soon.


End file.
